


Am I dating my brother?

by AvenueRiddle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueRiddle/pseuds/AvenueRiddle
Summary: Peter Parker and Harley Keener are secretly dating before Infinity War, and when Peter gets snapped back, he has no way of contacting Harley





	1. Chapter 1

**HarleyKeener <3:** hey darlin  
**HarleyKeener <3:** i have a surprise for u…  
**Me:** harleyyy  
**Me:** u know i hate surprises :(((  
**HarleyKeener <3:** but u love me  
**Me:** :(  
**Me:** fine  
**Me:** i can’t wait any longer  
**Me:** at least give me hints  
**HarleyKeener <3: **fineee  
**HarleyKeener <3:** it’s a physical thing and it’s going to be arriving soon  
**Me:** oooo  
**Me:** i kind of have a surprise for u as well  
**Me:** i came out to may  
**HarleyKeener <3:** really???  
**Me:** yup  
**HarleyKeener <3:** i’m so proud of you!!  
**HarleyKeener <3:** god i love you so much  
**Me:** i love u too  
**Me:** i’m not really ready to tell anyone at school except ned and mj, but i’m going to tell all the people i think should know

By ‘all the people’, he meant Tony Stark and the Avengers, but he couldn’t really tell Harley that. His mentor had made it clear that he wasn’t allowed to tell people, nevermind those people were his boyfriend of almost 2 years.

He and Harley had met online, they’d started off as friends, but quickly became much more. When he’d met Harley, he had thought he was straight, but knowing Harley had brought on a whole new wave of feelings that had confused him endlessly. He’d been a mess for ages, not knowing why he’d felt that way, but when Harley asked him out, he said yes, and came out to Ned and MJ as bisexual.

Peter looked up from his phone, where Harley was typing his next message, he saw that the hairs on his arms stood on end. Something was wrong. He turned to Ned and asked him to cause a distraction. He opened the bus window and swung out.

From there, everything went in a blur. One moment, he was discussing coming out to his father-figure with his boyfriend on a school trip, and the next, he was sitting on another planet having just fought, and lost, to a man (man? grape?) who wanted some space stones to kill half the population.

He hadn’t thought much more could go wrong, but then his spidey-senses started going haywire.

Pain. He was in so much pain. “Mr Stark?” He looked to his mentor. His father-figure. His dad.

He didn’t know what to do. He had too much to live for. His life was just starting to get back on track, he had his dad, he had May, Ned and MJ, Harley. Oh God. Harley. Would he ever see Harley again? Would he hear his quiet snores over facetime, would he ever see his smile, would he laugh at his terrible jokes, would he ever be loved as much again?

He and Harley were meant to be forever, they’d never been with other people, as far as Peter was concerned, he’d never be with anyone else. Harley was his one love. Harley was his life.

He lay, dying, in his father’s arms, “I’m sorry.”

Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter had gone through the Wizard’s portal, he had only thought of the battle, but when it had ended, he had thought of Harley. What had happened to Harley?

He tried to remind himself that there were more important things to think about - like Mr Stark, for example. But his mind kept wandering to his boyfriend. Maybe ex-boyfriend now, had he been snapped?, or was he now several years older?! 

Peter honestly thought that Mr Stark was dead, so did everyone else, but thankfully they were wrong. 

With a combination of several different types of science and magical powers, they managed to get him in some kind of coma. All the doctors said he would eventually wake up, but there was no telling when. 

Peter spent a lot of time sitting at his bedside, sometimes he talked, sometimes he stayed silent. He never said things of any importance, but he thought about how he should tell his father-figure about Harley. Peter had still been kind of hesitant to tell Tony about his sexuality, but being so close to losing Tony had made him see things a different way. He promised himself that he would come out to him as soon as he woke up. 

As Mr Stark was in a come, Pepper fully ran SI and she allowed Peter and May to permanently stay at the Tower because they couldn’t go back to their apartment. Peter missed the place he’d called home for long, but he was also glad to be closer to his mentor, and the rest of their Avenger family.

Another side effect of being in the snap meant that he had no phone. Pepper had given him the newest model StarkPhone, which wasn’t even out publicly, and while he was grateful for it, he had found that all his social media accounts had been taken down - so he had no way to contact Harley. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just over two weeks since Peter had come back from the dead, and still nothing from Harley. He had arrived at the tower after school, and was on his way to spar with Natasha and Steve. Sparring became something he did quite often, he found it as a way of taking his anger out.

All the Avengers thought his new found rage was from coming back and losing Tony so quickly, but he was also pissed off about his Harley situation. But of course, he couldn’t talk about that with them, he wanted Tony to be the first to know about him.

On his way to the gym, the elevator door opened and Pepper walked in. “Hey, Peter,”   
“Hi Ms Po-, uhm, Mrs Stark, how are you?” She laughed lightly at Peter’s awkward greeting. “I’m fine, stressed about Tony, but I’m sure he’ll wake up when he’s ready. I’m going down to the Lobby to meet an old friend of his, he’s here to see Tony. He’s close to your age, actually. He was snapped too, so he was born in the same year as you. I think Tony would find it nice if you two became friends,” She leaned closer as if she were going to spill some big secret, “He sees the two of you as his children, so he would want you to be as close as brothers.” Peter blushed, he definitely saw Tony as his father figure, but he didn’t know Tony had parental feelings toward him. 

Peter was happy with this new revelation, but it didn’t completely distract him from the jealousy rising at this other ‘son’ of Tony’s. 

Pepper continued, oblivious to Peter’s inner feelings, “Where are you going to be, we’ll come and say hi.”  
“I’m going to the gym with Aunt Tasha and Uncle Steve.” She nodded, filing that information away for later. The doors opened and Peter stepped out, giving a small wave to Pepper, he went into the gym and started warming up. 

He thought of Thanos, Tony, and Harley. His Harley, fuck he wished Harley was here right now. 

He flipped off of Natasha’s shoulders and pinned her to the ground, he stayed there for a second, breathing heavily. Rolling on his back, he let her go. He stood up and walked over to take his now sweaty top off, he wiped his face, not knowing whether he was wiping sweat, tears, or both. 

“маленький паук, ты намного лучше, ты больше не боишься причинить мне боль, почему ты так зол?” (little spider, you’re much better, you’re no longer afraid to hurt me, why are you so angry?) Natasha called after him, of course the first to say anything would be the super-spy/assassin. 

All the Avengers had noticed that Peter was a little rougher round the edges, but Natasha was the first to outright ask him about it. He wished he could tell her, but he wasn’t ready to tell her about Harley. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone about Harley. He wanted to come out to them, but he was just so fucking scared. 

What if they didn’t accept him, what if they rejected him and told him he was disgusting? He cleared his mind and put on a fake smile, “Я в порядке, мама паук, просто злюсь на все, что случилось.” (I’m okay, mama spider, just angry at everything that’s happened.) Not a complete lie, but not the whole truth, just enough so that she wouldn’t keep prying at him. The assassin wouldn’t catch him out today. Her face told him that she didn’t believe him, but she didn’t push. 

“Queens, let’s give Nat a break, come over here and we can work on your strength.” He let a breath he didn’t know he was holding go, thankful that the Captain could save him from this awkward confrontation. 

Nat huffed, annoyed that Steve thought she needed a ‘break’, but let Peter go over to the Captain. She watched as they punched, kicked, flipped, and jumped over each other, their dance looked almost choreographed. For a moment she almost forgot about how she was worried about her ребенок паук (baby spider), she could only be proud of how far he had come.

Peter was so into the fight, that he almost didn’t hear FRIDAY talking to him over the speakers in the room.

“Mr Stark is awake. Dr Cho would like you to come to the infirmary as soon as possible.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I haven't really gone over these chapters, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Aves x

There was a moment of stunned silence, but it was broken when Peter ran to the lift, not waiting for the super soldier or the assassin. FRIDAY knew where to take him, and she knew how fast to take him there. The lift went up at a dangerous speed, but Peter’s mind was occupied with the one thought - his father was awake.

His father was awake. His father was awake. His father was awake.

He ran into the private room that Tony was in, he was the first one there, and he started crying immediately. He had seen Tony before, but seeing him now, awake, was a whole new feeling. He was so small and pale, so different to how Peter remembered his childhood hero. Peter stood in front of the door, not knowing what he should do, Tony coughed, then quietly said, “Hey Peter, hey kid. Come here.” Peter carefully launched himself at the bed, careful not to hit his father. “Mr Stark, Mr Stark, dad, dad, Mr St-“ He was crying, laughing, and speaking at the same time. 

Tony gripped him as tightly as someone who had just come out of a coma could, he was crying as well. He was so distracted by Peter that he hadn’t even commented on the fact that Peter wasn’t wearing a shirt and that he was really sweaty! For Peter it had been 2 weeks, but for Tony it had been 5 years. 

In those years, Peter had gone from being a son-figure, to his son. Though they weren’t biologically related, Tony would do anything for his kid. Hearing Peter calling him dad was what he’d fought so hard for, he had spent 5 years trying to find some way to get his son back, and now he had him back, nothing was going to take him away.

Peter was a mess, he was crying and laughing, his brain was going crazy trying to get everything in order. He’d had something to tell him. What did he need to say? What was so important?- Oh. Harley. He was going to do it. He was going to tell his father about his boyfriend.

“Mr Stark, dad, I need to tell you something.” Tony nodded, that was a good sign, which Peter told himself in his head. “Um, I don’t know how to say this, before Thanos-“ Tony flinched at the name, he started again. “Before… everything that happened 5 years ago, for you, I had a… friend, and I was with this friend.” He paused, looking up at the older man’s slightly confused face, he continued, “And we were together together.” Tony’s face showed surprise, but he still didn’t say anything. 

He was surprised that he hadn’t heard about Peter dating anyone, but then, Peter usually talked about that kind of thing with May. He was uncertain why Peter was telling him as soon as he had come out of his coma, but his kid was smart, so this was obviously important.

Peter rambled on, “but, uhm, the thing is -“ he was cut off by the opening on the door and a figure rushing to the other side of Tony’s bed.

He was going to say: ‘the thing is that he’s a boy,’ but he didn’t get the chance to as Pepper came into the room.

Peter slipped off the bed, letting Pepper have her moment with her husband, and he turned around to go and stand at the door. But as he turned, he saw the figure who had been with Pepper. He remembered this was Tony’s other ‘son’. He looked at him to see his competition. His breath caught. No. Fucking. Way. 

In the flesh, standing right in front of him was Harley Keener, his face showed the same expression as Peter. Their eyes were wide in disbelief, and both had their mouths open, gawping at the other. Peter saw Harley’s eyes flicker between his face and his chest, Petet would be feeling self conscious, but he was in disbelief. To his left, he vaguely heard Tony try to introduce him to this man he knew so well. God, only this would happen to them.

Peter let out a small laugh sob, which seemed to break whatever spell they were both under. They surged at the same time, running the short distance to meet in front of Tony’s bed. Peter jumped and put his legs around Harley’s waist. Though they’d only met in person a few times, this movement felt so right. Harley moved his hand so they circled his neck, they put their foreheads together, and they were complete. 

Their lips pressed together and they fell to the ground, so happy, so in love. They didn’t care that they had an audience who had no idea that they knew each other, they just knew they’d be okay because they had each other again. 

“Harley?” He whispered, “Hey darlin’, you’re kinda sweaty,” Peter’s smile grew at his old nickname, then he laughed at the comment he’d thought Tony was going to make. “I know I said your surprise was coming in a few days, but I hope you’ll accept this now,” he sounded insecure, as though Peter was going to turn him away even though he was lying on top of him. Peter broke down again, there were too many emotions for him to comprehend what was going on. 

They stayed on the floor, together in their own little world, until a shriek pierced their little bubble. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” They turned their heads in unison to look at Tony and Pepper in the hospital bed. Both had varying faces of shock. Tony looked up at Pepper, “Pep, am I still in a coma? Harley and Peter don’t know each other, right?” Pepper looked lost, Harley smirked, then announced to her, “Is this the guy that’s meant to be my ‘brother’?” Peter snorted, then his smile dropped. “Wait. Harley’s meant to be my brother?” Tony nodded, then whispered to himself, “Ohmygod, my sons are dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lifesucks for pointing out something I forgot!
> 
> Feel free to point out anything else,  
> Aves x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, the next few chapters should be up soon
> 
> Aves x


End file.
